


Jordie Rietveld's Hot Girl Summer

by zemenipearls (ayaanle)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fade to Black, Flirting, Hook-Up, M/M, Making Out, So much flirting, Strong Language, and the full thing is like 2500 words, but it exists, excessive flirting, i'm not posting the full explicit version because the fandom skews younger, like really they won't fucking stop flirting, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaanle/pseuds/zemenipearls
Summary: So a bunch of us decided on a thot!Jordie headcanon based on a piece of art by xan-drei.Here we see a post-breakup Jesper meeting up with Jordie. They chat and have fun.(This is the cleaner version, if you want more you need to DM me on tumblr)
Relationships: Jesper Fahey / Jordie Rietveld
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Jordie Rietveld's Hot Girl Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersbarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thot!Jordie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631363) by xandrei. 



It was a gorgeous day in Ketterdam, and Jesper was feeling good. His new shop that sold completely sourced Zemeni clothing was doing well, and he had some great food. Jesper smiled at his new neighbors. It was refreshing to be out of the Van Eck mansion, since he and Wylan had broken up months ago. The relationship had been over longer than that, but it took awhile to find an ideal place to stay. 

His small apartment was roomy, in the Zemeni quarter, and situated above his new shop. Surrounded by beautiful colors and beautiful people all day, Jesper knew he had a place in the city. The Dregs would miss him, sure, but that wasn’t his business anymore. He was stopping at a food stall to grab some fresh mango juice. It cost an arm and a leg in Kerch but it was well worth it and the kruge from the Ice Court was barely touched minus the business start up costs, and going back and forth to the country to find his suppliers.

“I’ll pay for that,” a familiar voice said next to him.

Jesper turned to see none other than Jordie Rietveld. The handsome man wore a v-neck blouse that dipped under his pectoral muscles, the sleeves rolled up to reveal the mess of beautiful tattoos that covered his arm. If Jesper recalled correctly he had several not-so-visible ones too. 

“Jordie fucking Rietveld,” he said. Now that he was single he could openly admire the Kerch man. He was sun-kissed from pirate life, his dark hair swept off of his forehead. Where Kaz was a cold sort of handsome, Jordie exuded blatant sexuality and charisma. It had been infuriating when Jesper was dating the relatively prudish Wylan, but now it was nothing short of tantalizing. “What are you doing in my neighborhood?”

“I got hooked on guava juice when I was visiting southern Novyi Zem, this is one of the only places to find it,” he said, casually tossing money onto the table. “Supporting small business.” He flashed even white teeth and looked Jesper up and down. “Speaking of which, my brother told me you opened up shop while I was gone.”

“I did. I sell textiles and accessories from Novyi Zem.”

“That’s great Jes,” Jordie responded. “Was Kaz a lil bitch about you moving out of the Barrel?”

Jesper let out a hearty laugh. “You know it.”

“You got any plans right now?” Jordie asked, handing Jesper his mango juice. Their hands brushed together and it sent electricity up Jesper’s spine. “I docked a few days ago and could use a tour guide.”

“You’ve been here many times.”

“Yes but not alongside you,” he said. 

_ Oh he’s definitely flirting, _ Jesper thought. He studied Jordie’s dark eyes. It was well known Jordie would sleep with… well. Almost anything with a pulse. And Jesper had run into Jordie barely-dressed enough times in the slat to know that the man was in prime shape and generously packing. He knew far too much about Jordie. “Why not? I’m done working for the day.”

Jesper found himself laughing more than he had in ages, since the messy breakup. “You’re telling me you managed to sell back Kerch’s merchandise after stealing it from them?”

“Ghezen works in mysterious ways.”

“Ghezen ain’t shit, Jordie. Neither are you.”

“You love me,” Jordie declared. “Ain’t shit or not.”

Jesper rolled his eyes and looked back at Jordie who was, for some reason, licking the waffle in his hand. “Did being a pirate make you forget to eat too?”

“Oh you know, just sucking on things at sea.” He grinned. “Limes mostly.”

“Gotta prevent that scurvy. I can’t imagine that pretty face with busted up teeth.”

“Not all of us are blessed with nice teeth  _ and  _ nice lips like you Jes.”

“Keep talking like that you’re gonna get in trouble Rietveld.”

Jordie faked a wounded expression and clutched his chest. “Maybe some of us are looking for trouble.” He let out a dramatic sigh and shook his head. “Sorry about Wylan by the way. Kaz told me.”

“Kaz really is spreading my business everywhere isn’t he?”

“To be fair, I’m pretty nosy.”

Jesper rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. But he smiled. Jordie could make him smile effortlessly. It was a gift. He really was the antithesis of his brother, who made Jesper want to bash his head against the wall and then bleed all over the asshole. “Thanks anyway. The relationship run its course and I wasn’t growing anymore. I’m not the same person I was 10 years ago when we met.”

Jordie let out a low whistle. “I’m not really a relationship person.”

“This is brand new information,” Jesper laughed sarcastically. “Breaking news, Jordan Rietveld, a pirate who spends most of his time hopping from bed to bed in every port city, is not much of a relationship person.”

“Hey I take personal offense at that,” Jordie said. They had made their way to his shop. “I haven’t slept with anyone yet in this port.” He looked at the storefront, his face turning serious and softer. “This is really great Jesper. I’m proud of you. Chasing your dreams. Bringing some of Novyi Zem to Ketterdam. This city needed it.” His dark eyes were guileless when they turned to Jesper’s gray ones. “It’s going to be fucking amazing.”

Warmth spread in Jesper’s chest. “Thanks. It was hard work but I’m happy with it. You want to come inside?”

Jesper unlocked the shop, using his key and special  _ durast _ abilities that helped prevent it from being broken into. For his insufferable flirting, Jordie was attentive as Jesper talked about the different patterns. Kitenge and ankara from the east, kente from the west. He made affordable and gorgeous options for working people that were durable, and he reinforced the stitching by hand as a zowa. 

Jordie had 1001 questions for him, all of which made Jesper happier to answer. 

They sat on the floor of his new shop, surrounded by different textiles. “Thanks Jordie.”

“For what? The juice? That cost like five kruge.”

Jesper shot him a look. “You’re a dumbass. No for being interested. I thought my friends would be excited for me but,” he shrugged. “Not really. They don’t really care.”

“Well they should. Consider me a regular customer.” Jordie winked.

Jesper wasn’t sure what came over him. But he leaned forward and sealed the distance between them. Jordie still tasted like the strawberries on the waffles as their mouths met. Jordie traced his tongue slowly on Jesper’s bottom lip before biting it gently, sending heat straight to Jesper’s lower stomach. Jesper slipped a hand behind Jordie’s head and pulled him tighter against him, Jordie’s tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. 

He wanted to get closer to him. To get rid of the space. Jesper backed off just enough so he could straddle Jordie. The pirate’s tight pants did little to hide from the imagination and it was obvious Jordie was feeling pretty good himself. Jordie moved from Jesper’s lips to his jaw, leaving wet kisses before going to Jesper’s neck. 

“Saints, Jordie,” he whispered as he grinded down against him. He felt the hands gripping his ass tight, fingers digging in as he kissed Jesper’s neck. 

“We can go upstairs,” Jordie said into his neck, his voice husky. 

“I don’t think I’ll make it there,” Jesper said honestly.

* * * * *

Jesper laughed as Jordie buried his face in the crook of his neck. “It’s been a minute. My ex wasn’t really into… putting in the work.”

“That’s too bad because that ass is perfect,” Jordie whistled. “I wouldn’t mind spending a few days here if you want the company.”

“Well you’ll have to pay me.”

Jordie whispered several forms of payment into Jesper’s ear. “Will that work?” he asked as he sat back, propping his head on his elbow.

“Give me a few minutes and we’ll get you situated upstairs."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens during the asterisks you gotta ask for the fic doc via my Tumblr (@zemenipearls)


End file.
